


Morning Day Dream, Midnight Fever by Heidi

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets Blair's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Day Dream, Midnight Fever by Heidi

The usual disclaimer: Pet Fly owns 'em, not me, and that's all I got to say about that!  
  
Note #1: Well, this is for Pumpkin, again. She wasn't quite as pushy this time, just very encouraging. I would also like to give lots of love to Saraid and Shelley, for being such sweeties, and catching so many of my mistakes. I hope I didn't screw their work up. <grin>  
  
Note #2: Originally, this was titled Day Dreaming, then I went to a YES concert. Heard this line from the song "Rhythm of Love," and thought hey, that works, so now I feel the need to give them credit.  
  
Note #3: All comments are welcome.  


## Morning Day Dream, Midnight Fever

By Heidi

  
"Hey Chief, how about we take a break because all of these forms are starting to take on a life of their own."  
  
Blair had to smile. When he arrived at the station 2 hours earlier, Jim had given him a pile of paper work to do. And he did do it, actually finishing 15 minutes ago, and offered to do some more. But Jim seemed determined to complete what was left. As a result, the ever-diligent student pulled out the ever-present text to read. Or so it seemed.  
  
Sitting in a position where his back was basically to the rest of the bullpen, and facing Jim, Blair pretended to read. In actuality, he had been studying his partner, enjoying the strength and beauty of the man. A warmth overcame him, and he knew that in this man was his contentment, and his completion. This detective was the other half of his soul.  
  
"Sure, Jim, a break sounds good."  
  
When they entered the break room, he headed straight for the coffee pot. "You know Jim, I have this book that I've been reading, and . . . " He had turned to hand a cup to Jim, but was stopped short by the vision in front of him. Instead of following him to get coffee, the older man had gone to the candy machine and was now bent over, giving his admirer an extraordinary view of his jeans-clad ass. And with that view, all thought process ceased to exist, due to the fact that all the blood supply had left his head, centering in a organ lower in his body.  
  
"I take it you found something that grabbed your attention?" Jim stood and turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Huh, what?" The younger man shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself.  
  
"And I thought I was the one who needed a break." The detective walked to Blair, cuffing his head, and taking the offered coffee.  
  
As he left the room, the sentinel had to smile. He was nearly positive that he'd been reading the signs right. For several weeks now, he felt that his Guide had been paying closer attention to him, and not for scholastic purposes. Today he planned it so that Blair would finish his paper work first, and then he could see what the student would do. He wasn't disappointed. His partner put on a pretense of reading, but Jim could see that the book was not the object of study.  
  
He had also taken particular care in what he wore today. He knew that unless he was called on a case, which was unlikely since Brown and Rafe were next up on the rotation, he would be spending the day doing paper work. So, he chose a very well worn pair of jeans instead of the usual slacks. Carolyn once told him that she loved to look at his ass when he wore jeans, something about the way they hugged his contours. To go with it, he wore a soft blue shirt that would heighten the intensity of his eyes.  
  
His suggestion of taking a break was strictly a ruse. He put himself into a position where if Blair was attracted to him, the younger man would react. If not, Blair wouldn't \- no harm, no foul. Paying attention to what his partner was doing, Jim bent himself over to get a candy bar, more importantly displaying his well shaped ass. The younger man had been prattling away about something or another, when the talking abruptly stopped. Jim heard a small gasp. He turned to see that Blair had been mesmerized by his derriere. He was so mesmerized that his heart rate increased, eyes darkened, arousal became more than noticeable, and was left completely speechless. //So that's how I can stop him from talking, just stick my ass in his face.// This idea brought a whole new smile to the detective.  
  
He took the offered coffee from his dumbfounded partner and headed back to finish his files. He needed to think of a way to seduce his guide, and make him his, better yet, to make the guide claim his sentinel.  
  
Pulling himself together, Blair realized that Jim was walking out of the break room. Quickly pouring a cup for himself and buying a candy bar, he followed the other man back to their desks.  
  
"Chief, I decided to take you up on your offer." Blair noticed the stack of paper work in front of his chair. He groaned, but was actually grateful for the distraction because he was having a hard time getting rid of the image of Jim bent over in those jeans, and what he wanted to do with the subject of this vision.  
  
He sat in his chair willing himself to put the thought aside, but the harder he tried, the harder he became. Eternally thankful that he wore loose jeans today, and a shirt that was not tucked in, he carefully adjusted himself into a less painful position, and looked up to the man who caused the problem. Jim seemed absorbed with the computer work at hand. Giving an internal sigh of relief, he jumped into the paper work.  
  
As the day progressed, Blair thought he would die several hundred times. Jim was constantly leaning over him, often touching him while looking for one thing or another, he would turn, and their legs would rub together, and he constantly was asking little questions or making comments which caressed the younger man's ears. It was almost as if the Sentinel were toying with the guide.  
  
By the time they left, Blair was wound so tight from his desire for his partner, that he was on the verge of ravaging him.  
  
Once back at the loft, things didn't get any better. Jim went to the kitchen to begin fixing dinner, when he uncharacteristically spilled something on his shirt.  
  
He returned from depositing his shirt in the hamper to the kitchen, with only those jeans on. If Blair thought it was hard looking at his roommate before with that shirt on, it was nothing compared to what he had to deal with now.  
  
Also uncharacteristic of the older man was the constant chattering he was doing, forcing the younger man to pay attention to him, and that mouth. That luscious mouth with the most suckable tongue. Blair paid little attention to what was actually being said because his focus shifted to the chiseled chest and the sculpted arms before him, watching the play of all the muscles as the older man spoke and worked, wanting to run his hands over the beautiful canvas. Eventually, what little alertness he had was lost as his eyes settled on the taut nipples. His imagination consumed him. The thought of running his fingers over them and eliciting small gasps from their owner, or better yet, running his tongue over them, lapping in their flavor, sucking on them, and gently nipping at their hardness, causing his captive to groan in desire.  
  
Blair was so caught up in his fantasy that he had not realized that Jim had moved, and was startled from his thoughts when strong hands came to rest on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay, Chief? You seem a little tight. Want me to give you a massage?" Magical fingers had already begun to work, and the student swayed to the enchantment created, already losing himself to his imagination once again. He thought of what it would be like to have the big guy start out giving him a massage, such as he was now. Then the hands would become gentle, almost sensual, working their way down his arms. He would lean back into the support of the sculpted chest. The hands working on him would snake around him, embracing him to his Blessed Protector. He would then feel lips lightly caressing his neck. After tilting his head to provide better access, the lovely mouth would start in with a subtle mixture of nips, licks, and kisses.  
  
Reality abruptly returned when he realized that he had moaned, only to discover that what he had imagined had actually taken place.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah, Chief?" The voice was husky, full of desire, causing Blair's heart to race even faster.  
  
"What's happening here?"  
  
"I thought I was seducing you. I know it's been a while since I seduced a man, but I don't think things have changed that much." The younger man could hear the smile in the voice as his heart felt like it would burst with joy. It wasn't a dream, he could feel the other man's arms around him, the chest behind him, and the lips and tongue at work again on his neck.  
  
His eyes shot open, and he turned to look at his friend.  
  
"You've done this before?" Blair had a total look of disbelief.  
  
"A couple of times, but it's been a while."  
  
"You've been with men?"  
  
"Yes, Chief. I've been with men." Blair looked at him questioningly, and the detective knew what his partner wanted to know. "You're wondering just how much I've done with men?" There was a slight, nervous nod. "I've done everything, basically." Blair continued to look at him, somewhat unbelieving, but forever curious.  
  
"You've even . . ."  
  
"Both fucked and been fucked. But it's been years."  
  
Blair's eyes began to darken. All his fantasies where slowly being laid out before him, one of the strongest being the desire to fuck his sentinel.  
  
Jim could see the subtle shift in his guide as passion took control. He lowered his face so that his lips brushed across the younger man's. As he pulled away, Blair reached for him, pulling him back.  
  
When lips met lips again, both sets opened and tongues were dueling for dominance. The sentinel became curious to see how far the guide would go, and relinquished control.  
  
Blair thrust his tongue further in, learning everything about the other man's mouth that he could. His hands moved from the head past the neck to the chest that he had so admired. His fingers played with the ribs and the aspects of the divine flesh before reaching the nipples. As his fingers ran over them, he was pleased by the gasp made into his mouth. It was enough to draw his mouth away from the other man's mouth and proceeded to rain kisses, down the neck and chest before centering his mouth to one of the hardened nubs. This got the desired response of a groan, originating deep inside the tortured chest.  
  
Realizing that Jim was giving him freedom to do as he liked, the student began to explore further. His mouth continued to tease the exposed chest while the hands began to roam, gliding along the contours of the back before coming to rest on the rounded mounds of the detective's firm ass.  
  
He looked up to his partner's face and was struck by what he saw. The head was slightly tilted back, the mouth open, eyes shut, and a look of exquisite pleasure was playing across it.  
  
He raised himself back up so that he could once again kiss the object of his desire. As the kiss deepened, his hands began to possessively kneed the perfect mounds they held.  
  
Suddenly he felt the other man's hands on the back of his neck and head, briefly wondering where the hands had been before, then recognizing just how much control of the situation Jim was giving him.  
  
Seizing the moment, he pulled away and looked into Jim's eyes.  
  
"Jim, can I . . . um . . . I want to . . ."  
  
The older man took one of his hands then led him upstairs to the big bed, then carefully undressed him with expert hands.  
  
Standing there naked, his erection raging out before him, pointing towards the object of it's desire, Blair drank in the sight of his partner.  
  
Jim stood in front of him, still clothed in jeans. Blair tentatively reached out and ran his hand along the covered erection, thrilled to find him as hard as he was. Grasping the front of the button fly, he pulled it open. To his surprise, the other man wasn't wearing any underwear, which only seemed to make him harder.  
  
Once the jeans were removed, his lover handed him a tube.  
  
"How do you want me, Chief?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I've never actually done this before. But I think I'd like to see your face."  
  
The older man placed a pillow strategically on the bed, then lay down. Once comfortable, he reached a hand out to his lover.  
  
The student crawled onto the bed between the other's legs. Carefully opening the tube, he lubed one finger. Rimming the other man, he watched the pleasure dance across the normally stoic face. Pushing the finger in drew a gasp then a low moan. He gently started an in/out motion with the finger until the muscles surrounding it loosened. He withdrew the finger, making the other man groan at the loss.  
  
"Don't worry Jim, only a second here."  
  
He lubed a second finger, and inserted them. The groan this created was elicited from deep within the other's chest. Blair moved his fingers, stretching him. Remembering something he read once, smiling to himself at the 'eternal student' label, he felt around, looking for the small protruding gland. He knew he found it when Jim arched off the bed.  
  
"Oh god love, do it again." Blair smiled at the endearment.  
  
After several minutes of stretching him with the two fingers, he removed them in order to lube a third. When he inserted them, he was again treated to the deep groan, that sent almost all of his remaining blood to his cock. He wanted to be inside of Jim so badly, fucking him silly. //Patience, you'll have him soon enough.//  
  
He knew the time had come when he realized that the finger fuck he was giving Jim was more from Jim's effort than his own. He pulled his fingers out, lubed his cock and placed it at the opening it wanted to be in all night. After putting his partner's legs on his shoulders, and placing his hands on the strong hips, he began to shove the head in, causing the other man to gasp.  
  
Using every ounce of control, he stopped pushing, looking to Jim's face to gauge what was happening. The other man was looking at him with a hunger he had never seen, before he thrust his hips down, fully engulfing Blair. They both groaned at the feeling of wholeness this act created.  
  
Jim's hands, which had wreaked havoc on the sheets, reached for Blair, and pulled him down until their mouths connected. He kissed his guide passionately, slowly starting to thrust his tongue in and out.  
  
Blair picked up the motion gently with his hips, keeping in time with the intruding tongue.  
  
The sentinel broke the kiss, looking at his guide. "Chief, look at me. I'm not like your other lovers. I won't break. Let yourself go."  
  
The words impassioned Blair and he released his needs and wants. His thrusts became harder and more demanding. He moved one of his hands to wrap around Jim's engorged cock, only to be intercepted by one of the older man.  
  
"Not yet . . . too close . . . want . . . last."  
  
"God Jim . . . feels . . . so good . . . so tight."  
  
The thrusts became savage as guide claimed sentinel.  
  
Once he sensed Blair's approaching orgasm, Jim moved their hands to his own cock, so that they could come together. His lover's touch was all he needed to be pushed over, causing him to cum, screaming Blair's name.  
  
Hearing his name yelled by the other man, along with the muscles clamping down on him, Blair came, letting out a silent scream, before collapsing on Jim's chest.  
  
Finding his face at the juncture of the other's neck and chest, he attached his mouth to the soft flesh there, nibbling and sucking on the skin.  
  
"What are you doing, Tiger?" Jim's voice showed definite signs of amusement.  
  
"Marking you."  
  
"Marking me?" He smiled at the thought. He'd got what he wanted, to be claimed by the man he loved.  
  
"You're mine now, and I'm marking you as my territory. No one else better come sniffing around, or they'll find themselves in a catfight."  
  
Pulling his guide closer to him, the sentinel chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, Chief, I'm yours, and you're mine, and God help anyone who tries to separate us."  
  
Nodding and snuggling in deeper, Blair drifted to sleep. His Blessed Protector pulled the blanket up over them, and followed his guide's lead.  
  
The End. 


End file.
